User talk:Cainhargreaves
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:俗 e.p..jpg! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Amandelen (talk) 14:53, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Kisu odd Hi, sorry for the inconvenience, but we have a strict policy on what translators/translations we allow to be on the pages , and Kisu Odd's translations are inaccurate. Edit: Also, since it was an album exclusive song/never officially uploaded by UtsuP anywhere, we don't link to reprints of the songs.~Raine Re: Portuguese Hello, As long as the song in question is an original VOCALOID song, you credit the translator (yourself, in this case) and the translation itself is not machine translated (which it probably won't be since you're a native speaker), it's okay to add translations for Portuguese songs. If you need help or have any other questions, feel free to approach me again. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 11:18, May 15, 2018 (UTC) If the lyrics do not need an English translation (e.g., they are already in English), putting the lyrics in a "lyrics" macro does the job. If the lyrics need more than one column because you have the original and the translation, then you need to put them in a table. To do that, you need to go into source mode. You then enter the original lyrics and translation verse by verse, line by line using the following code: Remember to put "|-" between lines of the song, and all the "br" code between verses exactly like the above. I'm afraid getting even one character wrong can muck up the formatting. Now to enter source mode, it depends on which editor Wikia has put you in. Either there are tabs on the top for "Source" and "Visual" modes, or you are in the other editor where there is a menu next to the cancel button where you choose "Source Editor". If you need any more help don't hesitate to ask anyone. ElectricRaichu (talk) 13:27, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Hello, ElectricRaichu has explained it better than I could (thank you!), so I won't go into detail on your question (unless you want me to). I just wanted to mention that you should be able to add an English translation now, since I've added a table to the page. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 13:39, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for adding the lyrics/finishing the page! I corrected the viewcounts tho, it goes like 1, 10, 100, etc. so I rounded down to 600 for Enamour rather than the exact views Spear Thanks for adding the page, I removed the "external links" section, you don't need to include them on a page if there's not, well, any external links related like an instrumental download or wahtever :'D